


S úsměvem na rtech

by kratula



Series: Finále [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Regret
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Po vítězství nenásleduje jen radost, ale i lítost, hořkost a sčítání ztrát.Příběh navazuje na povídku "Stálo to za to?", ale není nezbytně nutné jí taky přečíst, abyste se orientovali.





	S úsměvem na rtech

**Author's Note:**

> Uf, jak tuhle povídku definovat? Po napsaní té předchozí ve mně zůstala spousta pocitů a myšlenek, tak jsem je nacpala do hlavy Tonymu Starkovi a snad to bude zajímavé čtení.  
> Povídka začala vznikat dávno před vypuštěním traileru na Endgame a neobsahuje sebemenší spoiler (mně zkrátka hodně dlouho trvá, než zpracuju nějakou inspiraci, takže než dojde moje na pocity z upoutávku, už tu dávno bude celý film :-D )

Ten bastard se doopravdy usmíval. Tony vždycky předpokládal, že je to jen blábol, romantický obrat. Měl to pochybné potěšení v životě vidět pár nebožtíků a šikovný funebrák se vždycky postaral, že vypadali pokojně, bez ohledu na to, jak ošklivě sešli ze světa. Ale vážně nevěřil, že je možné umřít s úsměvem na rtech.  
No Rogers si to mohl dovolit, protože už se nemusel potýkat s tím bordelem okolo. Zachránit svět byla vždycky ta jednodušší část. Pak se na vás sesypali vlezlí novináři, dotěrní úředníčci a různé kariérní přísavky, které z toho chtěly něco trhnout pro sebe. Tony litoval, že už se nemůže napít.  
To lusknutí nadělalo v jeho těle pěknou paseku. Doktoři mu řekli, že by se k sobě měl chovat jako člověk po těžkém infarktu a oni jim nerad musel dát za pravdu. Ani po týdnu se necítil zvlášť fit.  
Ještě, že měl Pepper, která za něj jednala se všema oficiálníma tajtrdlíkama, jinak by Tony zaručeně utrpěl navrch i standardní, pozemskou mrtvici.  
Včera byly Avengers prašivá banda a na půlku z nich byl pořád vypsaný zatykač. Většina světových vlád, americkou nevyjímaje se chovala, jako by snad oni vnukli Thanosovi ten skvělý nápad na vymazání půlky vesmíru.  Jeden by řekl, že při zmizení půlky populace budou mít všechny státy starostí dost, aby ještě Avengers házely klacky pod nohy, ale zjevně bylo fajn mít nějakého obětního beránka, na kterého se svede úplně všechno. A dnes? Dnes je chtěl každý poplácat po zádech! Každý druhý prezident či premiér s nimi chtěl selfíčko, doplněné o spoustu keců, jak strašně je ten uplynulý rok podporoval.  
Proč asi většinu času trčeli ve Wakandě? Ne, že by měl Tony něco proti Wakandě, technologická vyspělost toho státu ho fascinovala a našli tu opravdovou pomoc, ale nejvíc doma se stejně cítil ve vlastní dílně. Jenže tam sebou nemohl vzít celý tým, protože jakmile by se dotkli americké půdy, naběhli by Rossovi lidé, aby Steva, Natašu a nejspíš i Bruce zatkli. Samozřejmě, že by se bránili a patrně i ubránili, ale nebyl čas na tyhle zdržovačky.  
A teď jsou všichni zas miláčci národa a hrdinové. A Rogers? Ten je něco ještě vděčnějšího, mrtvý hrdina! Takový se nemůže bránit, aby jeho legendu nevykuchali, jak se jim zrovna hodí.  
Když čtyři dny zpátky přistáli zpátky v New Yorku, čekal je na letišti krom novinářů a zvědavých davů taky jakýsi čtyřhvězdičkový generál s tím, že jde poskytnout kapitánu Rogersovi čestnou stráž.  
Tonymu málem praskla žíla a nebyl sám. Celý rok prosil, aby USA zrušili zatykač na Steva i ostatní, protože potřebují každého schopného člověka. Ještě dva měsíce zpátky marně poukazoval na to, že bez Rogersova mimořádného nasazení by Thanose nedostali, ale marně. Ministr Ross Tonymu v podstatě řekl, ať je rád, že nejsou zavření všichni.  
Asi by to dopadlo blbě, kdyby se tam jak Deus ex machina nezjevil Nick Fury, neposlal generála naprosto chladnokrevně do hajzlu a nevymanévroval je všechny z toho bordelu na základnu. Snad nikdy dřív nebyl Tony radši, že toho jednookýho parchanta vidí.

Celý svět toužil slavit a očekával, že Tony Stark bude v čele toho mejdanu, ale bouchat šampus, bylo to poslední, na co měl náladu.  
Ano, byl rád, že to dokázali, byl nevýslovně šťastný, že má zpátky Petera – navzdory nabádání doktorů i obavám svých blízkých vstal z postele, aby toho pacholka přivítal zpátky na Zemi. Musel ho obejmout, aby se přesvědčil, že je Parker hmatatelný a reálný. Přesto Tonyho zachvátila melancholie.  
Z části to jistě byla reakce na předchozí týdny, ba měsíce námahy a stresu, z části za to mohl jeho aktuálně bídný fyzický stav, ale hlavně se nemohl ubránit myšlenkám na Rogerse.  
Problém nebyl v tom, že to byl právě Tony,  kdo ho připravil o život. Kdyby to nebyli oni, stála by na oné wkandské mýtině jiná dvojice, někdo se zkrátka obětovat musel.  
Ale Starka děsila ta strašlivá utilitární logika, s jakou Steve Rogers vyhodnotil sám sebe jako nejméně hodnotného, nejsnáze postradatelného člena týmu.  
Jak málo si musel sám sebe cenit člověk, který přitom tak vysoko stavěl své ideály, který by udělal cokoli, aby ochránil druhé lidi. V nich tu hodnotu viděl, ale ne v sobě.  
Tony pomyslel na složený list papíru ve své náprsní kapse, poslední vzkaz, který měl ulevit jeho svědomí. Paradoxně vyvolal pravý opak.  
Poslední noc před návratem do Států zůstal Tony ve svém nemocničním pokoji sám. Přesvědčil své blízké, že u něj nemusí vartovat každou minutu a raději se vyspat v opravdové posteli – Pepper zvlášť.  
Když spatřil ve dveřích pokoje tmavou siluetu, málem toho zalitoval. Co jiného mu mohl James Barnes chtít uprostřed noci, než si vyrovnat účty za zabití jeho milovaného Steva.  
Tohle pochopitelně v žádné učebnici dějepisu nebylo a Tonymu to došlo s trestuhodným zpožděním až v momentě, kdy se pomlácený vracel ze Sibiře, ale Rogers s Barnesem byli mnohem víc než legendou opředení přátelé.  
Takže čekal, že mu hrozivý zabiják každým okamžikem rozdrtí průdušnici a na zlomek vteřiny mu to přišlo úplně v pořádku, ale muž ve dveřích neudělal žádný násilný pohyb. Jen tam váhavě stál se sklopenou hlavou a Tony tak poprvé v životě viděl pravého Jamese Barnese, ne Zimního vojáka, vygumovaný stroj na zabíjení.  
„Já … ehm, nemusíte se mně bát! Já jen … Steve vám nechal vzkaz!“ řekl a pomalu natáhl ruku s přeloženým papírem.  
Tony nevěřícně zíral, celá ta situace byla surreálná. Ten obrovský chlap, který by ho dokázal zlomit jak sirku, tu před ním stál uprostřed noci, vykal mu (což jinak dělal málo kdo, krom nabubřelých byrokratů), podával mu pozdrav ze záhrobí a vypadal absolutně zničeně.  
„Napsal mi dopis, protože ten vořech paličatej počítal s tím, že … že už se neuvidíme. Ten lístek pro vás tam asi vložil až pozděj.“  
Tony se opatrně natáhl pro vzkaz a Barnes ho ujistil: „Nečetl jsem to.“ a než stačil Tony znovu zareagovat, byl zase pryč. Nebýt lístku ve své ruce, považoval by Stark celé setkání za halucinaci.  
Ten lístek! Rogers ho musel načmárat v půlhodině před jejich noční schůzkou a bylo to vyznání muže, kterého trápily hluboké pochybnosti o sobě samém. Mohl se po všem, co způsobil stále ještě považovat za „dobrého člověka“, jak to chtěl doktor Erskine? Nebyl by z něj tvůrce séra zklamaný?  
Všichni Avengers měli pod superhrdinskou slupkou své problémy, Bruce se vyrovnával s tím Druhým chlápkem, Clint se svou hluchotou, Nataša s výchovou v Rudém pokoji, Wandě zničila dětství válka, Sam v jedné sloužil a Tony byl úplný balíček traumat, zalitých spoustou alkoholu, chvástání a sarkasmu. Ovšem Stevovy potíže s adaptací na jedenadvacáté století považoval za spíš lehce úsměvné. Nikdy si neuvědomil, kolik temnoty a beznaděje se skrývá pod jásavou fasádou Kapitána Ameriky.  
Nebyl sám, svět viděl, co vidět chtěl. Netoužil nahlédnout pod masku, preferoval dvourozměrného plakátového hrdinu, který nesměl dělat lidské chyby, jaké prošly známému bonvivánua playboyovi Tonymu, který si do značné míry dokázal udržet kontrolu nad vlastní legendou.  
Nemohl vrátit čas a začít svůj vztah s Rogersem jinak a lépe, ale jedno pořád mohl. Postarat se, aby si Kapitána Ameriku nepřivlastnili lidé, kteří pro něj nic dobrého neudělali.

Když na základnu zavolali z prezidentovy kanceláře, že hodlají kapitánu Rogersovi uspořádat státní pohřeb, byla klika, že Tony zrovna spal a hovor převzala jeho nedocenitelná celoživotní zachránkyně Pepper.  
Ačkoliv znala a do značné míry sdílela Tonyho názor, přece jen neposlala představitele státu do oněch temných míst, kam slunce nesvítí, ale raději vyjednala několik podmínek a ústupků ve prospěch ostatních Avengers.  
Takže včera touhle dobou seděl Tony spolu s Carol Danversovou a pár dalšími v Národní katedrále a celé DC bylo vyzdobené tolika hvězdami a pruhy, až se jednomu dělaly mžitky před očima.  
Pořád panovaly nějaké nejasnosti ohledně Barnese a zběhlých Avengers, kteří raději zůstali na základě a Tony sebou raději vzal Rocketa s Grootem. Byl si jistý, že Stevovi by jejich přítomnost nijak nevadila a ti, co se cítili jejich zjevem a přítomností v takové chvíli dotčení, tak ti byli Tonymu srdečně buřt.  
Do Washingtonu přijeli mraky lidí. Když Tony viděl, jak lemují ulice, z větší části ho opustil hněv na tenhle pokrytecký cirkus. Uvědomil si, že Rohdey měl pravdu, když ho uklidňoval, že tahle ceremonie má smysl.  
Spousta lidí zkrátka věřila v Kapitána Ameriku, dokonce i po tom, co ho vlády většiny světa prohlásily za zločince. Možná neznali muže pod modrou maskou a prezentovali si do něj své vlastní sny a touhy, ale přesto jim dodával naději a tak teď truchlili.  
Ti, kdo chtěli uctít Kapitána Ameriku, byli včera ve Washingtonu a v budoucnu můžou přijít k pomníku na Arlingtonském hřbitově.  
Ti, kdo oplakávali kolegu a přítele Steva Rogerse byli dnes tady, uprostřed Brooklynu, čtvrti, kde se Steve narodil a kam se nyní natrvalo vrátí.  
Dnes žádné vlajky, metály, uniformy a okázalé řeči, jen banda přátel v civilních šatech a katolický kněz – poněkud zmatený, že nepohřbívá stoletého staříka, jak má napsáno v papírech.  
Však taky ne. Ze století, které se rozprostíralo mezi Stevovými životními daty, jich doopravdy prožil pouhou třetinu a jen zřídka se během té doby cítil doopravdy šťastný.  
Ve svém posledním vzkazu Steve zmínil, že k takovým vzácným obdobím počítá i čas strávený mezi Avengers a Tonyho hřálo u srdce, že na tom měl svůj podíl.  
Dnešek není o Kapitánovi Americe, dnešek je o Stevovi, který si potrpěl na ty nemožné kostkované košile, pil raději čaj než kafe, všude s sebou tahal blok a tužky a po Tonyho dílně chodil s očima vykulenýma jako dítě.  
Jen dvě věci připomínají, že nebyl jen obyčejným civilistou. Vojenské známky na řetízku, kolem jeho krku, které nesou jméno a údaje seržanta Jamese B. Barnese.  
Steve si je s ním musel vyměnit za ještě války a ony následně přečkaly těch skoro sedmdesát let v ledu i všechno, co následovalo. Zástava lásky, která trvala málem celé století – Tony byl v pokušení závidět, než mu došlo, že je on šťastnější, protože on má Pepper tady a teď a nikdy jim nestálo v cestě víc než vlastní paličatost.  
Tím druhým artefaktem je kulatý štít z vibránia. Není tu coby ikonický znak Kapitána Ameriky, ale jako doklad Stevovy povahy – ze všech předmětů, které si mohl naporoučet do své výbavy, si na prvním místě nezvolil zbraň, ale prostředek ochrany.  
Červenomodrobílý štít s hvězdou nyní ležel na víku rakve, místo květin a skoro každý, kdo přistoupil aby řekl Stevu Rogersovi své sbohem, se na něj sáhl  
Tony se postavil až na samý konec zástupu a tiše pozoroval své přátele a spolubojovníky, kterak se loučí.  
Thor šel první a  zachoval si stoický nadhled. Sám už ztratil mnoho a Asgarďanům nezněla smrt tak definitivně jako pozemšťanům.  
Ti, kdo Rogerse nikdy osobně nepotkali, jako doktor Strange a většina Strážců Galaxie se sice v úctě poklonili, ale necítili zvláštní bolest.  
Pak tu byli takoví, kteří ho sice nestačili důkladně poznat, ale dokázali ho respektovat: Danversová, Rocket nebo Peter Parker -  i to byla jedna z věcí, kterých Tony litoval, protože cítil, že poznat se za jiných okolností, mohli být Spiderman s Rogersem přátelé.  
Parker byl totiž přímo perfektním amalgámem Starkovy i Rogersovy osobnosti. Navzdory vědeckým zájmům měl svým původem a zázemím blíž k chudému klukovi z Brooklynu než k Tonymu, který se narodil se stříbrnou lžičkou v puse.  
Wakandský král nebo ten starý lišák Fury si dali pozor, aby moc neporušili svou fasádu, ale taková Shuri slzy neskrývala.  
Nejemocionálnější pochopitelně byli ti, kdo se stačili se Stevem v novém století spřátelit. Clint, Bruce, plačící Wanda, zavěšená do Visiona, Nataša měla přinejmenším zarudlé oči a sklonila se, aby Stevovi pošeptala do ucha něco ve své mateřštině a políbila ho na čelo a po ní Sam Wilson nakřáplým hlasem: „Hej chlape, co mi to děláš? Kdo mě teď bude frustrovat při ranní rozcvičce, co?“  
Poslední před Tonym byl Bucky Barnes. Možná by bylo zdvořilejší nechat ho jít úplně posledního, ale Tony se zkrátka rozhodl jinak a nikdo to nerozporoval.  
Nejméně ze všech sám Barnes. Který se dnes zdál podivně malý a křehký, ale k Tonyho překvapení s ním necloumal žádný, zoufalý, hysterický žal. Touhle fází si zřejmě prošel už ve Wakandě a dnes už byl je prázdný a ztracený. Po tvářích mu stékaly tiché slzy a on je nechal být, lhostejný k udržovaní nějaké mužné reputace.  
Konečně přišla řada na Tonyho Starka. Ještě když zdolával poslední kroky k rakvi, věřil, že to zvládne a udrží své emoce na uzdě, dokud neuviděl ten úsměv: „Barnes má pravdu, jsi vážně nemožnej, paličatej vořech! Řekl ti někdo, že být dobrej člověk neznamená  být perfektní? Že je povolený mít temnou stránku? Že se nemusíš postavit úplně každýmu hajzlíkovi, co se objeví? Žes toho už za Druhý světový udělal dost, abys mohl tomhle století poslat k čertu SHIELD, Furyho i samotnýho prezidenta a radši si jít do parku skicovat mraky na obloze?“  
Možná proto vypadal Steve tak šťastně - že ze sebe konečně setřásl tíhu všech očekávání a nároků.  
„Ale stejně jsem někde v koutku duše sobecky rád, žes to neudělal, že si do toho šel s náma … a že ten čas s Avengers počítáš mezi veselejší části tvýho života.  
Jediný, co mě mrzí, že jsi toho pěknýho nestihnul víc.  
Víš, kdyby mě z toho lusknutí vážně kleplo, tak  aspoň můžu říct, že jsem vyzkoušel skoro všechno – půlka mýho života byla parádní mejdan a navrch jsem zvládnul i tu záchranu světa.  
Ale nemá smysl se patlat v tom, co mohlo být. Doufám, že teď skicuješ mraky na obloze odněkud shora, že odtud máš dobrej výhled a že ti ten úsměv vydržel.“  
Tony se hřbetem ruky lehce dotkl Stevovy studené tváře.  
„Tak nám tam drž flek, jo? Zase se uvidíme, i když … doufám ne moc brzo!“  
Pak zaklapl víko a sejmul z vrchu rakve štít. Ještě si nebyl jistý, co s ním udělá, ale jedno věděl jistě, nedostane ho do spárů žádná vládní organizace.  
Formální část pohřebního obřadu poslouchal jen na půl ucha, aby se včas připojil ke společnému „Amen!“ ale jinak přemýšlel o úplně jiných věcech. O svých zbývajících týmových parťácích, o Pepper, dítěti a budoucnosti.  
Bude si jednou i on, Tony Stark, moci dovolit umírat s úsměvem na rtech? Může bez zbytečné skromnosti říct už dnes, že dokázal velké věci, ale úsměv dokážou vyvolat spíš tisíce drobností, malých věcí, co vám zlepší den.  
Může vymýšlet hračky pro svou dceru, drobné zlepšováky pro Petra, lepší vybavení pro Avengers a přijít s něčím, co vyvolá Pepper úsměv na tváři místo ustaraných vrásek. A možná by se měl víc ptát a méně sebejistě předpokládat, že každý miluje jahody a každý, kdo si nestěžuje, je šťastný.  
S tímhle odhodláním se zas plně vrátil do reality právě v okamžiku, kdy rakev dosedla na dno připravené jámy a obřad pomalu končil.  
Jakmile se všichni začali rozcházet, Tonyho najednou osvítila myšlenka. Vymanil se ze starostlivé péče Pepper a Happyho a ujistil je, že přece zvládne chodit bez opory.  
Svého muže našel o pár desítek metrů dál bezcílně bloudit mezi náhrobky.  
„Hej Barnesi!“  
Oslovený se zastavil a pomalu otočil. Netvářil se nijak nepřátelsky, jen uvázl pohledem na štítu v Tonyho ruce.  
„Jaký máš teď vlastně plány?“  
„Netuším, všechny plány ohledně budoucnosti, co jsem v posledních letech zvažoval, zahrnovaly Steva. Asi se vrátím do Wakandy a pak se uvidí.“ pokrčil rameny supervoják.  
„Jo, jasně. Hele, chtěl jsem ti dát tohle … neprotestuj, nevím o nikom vhodnějším!“  
Bucky váhavě natáhl svou pravou ruku, ale než sevřel okraj štítu, zaváhal: „Co třeba Sam nebo Nataša? Byla by škoda, kdyby na něj sedal prach.“  
„Pro žádnýho neznamená tolik, co pro tebe.“ odpověděl Tony a po krátké odmlce pokračoval: „Ale kdyby tě omrzely ty kozy a vážně tě štvalo, že je z toho štítu lapač prachu někde ve tvojí chýši, tak bych pro tebe měl nabídku.“  
Barnes se zadíval na hvězdu uprostřed vibrániového disku a pak vyděšeně zpátky na Tonyho: „Ale to přece nejde! Nemůžu zabrat Stevovo místo! Symbol Ameriky nemůže být někdo jako já!“  
„Hele Barnesi, svět bude vždycky potřeboval tým jako jsou Avengers. To, že jsme zrovna nakopali jednoho hodně mocnýho hajzla, neznamená, že už je navždycky mír.  
A jedno jsem pochopil, i když mi to trvalo zatraceně dlouho – Avengers fungujou, protože je tahle banda různě vylepšenejch zmetků správně namíchaná.  
Já s lítáním ve vobleku končím, už na to fyzicky nemám a zbývající síly chci věnovat jinejm věcem, ale tuhle díru zaplníme snadno, technicky zdatnejch hračičků, co čekaj na svou příležitost není málo. Ale ten votravně starosvětskej smysl pro povinnost, čest a loajalitu, ten se dneska hledá daleko hůř!“  
„Já … tohle si budu muset rozmyslet!“ zareagoval Barnes, ale něco v jeho výrazu se změnilo a pevně sevřel prsty kolem okraje štítu.  
„Dopřej si čas!“  odpověděl Tony a pomalu se odporoučel.  
Našel Pepper a Happyho, aby se společně vypravili z tohohle tichého zeleného místa zpátky do rušných ulic Brooklynu. Něco skončilo, ale spousta věcí teprve začíná a Tony Stark vykročil do další životní etapy s úsměvem na rtech.

**Author's Note:**

> Pořád mám pocit, že jsem to mohla napsat ještě o trochu lépe, ale současně jsem se potřebovala pohnout z místa a přestat na tenhle text myslet, takže Vám ho předkládám tak, jak je. Snad si své čtenáře najde!


End file.
